Courtyard Chatter
by Kabii-Kins
Summary: Something I uploaded to Amino months ago and said would reupload here, but never got around in doing so until now. Original date of completion: September, 27th, 2018. Serves as a sequel to "Heart-Shaped"


It was one of those summer days. Where the gentle breeze perfectly balanced out whatever form of heat the warmth of the sun gave out, making it a perfect day to be outside. And Ribbon Girl couldn't agree more to that idea.

Summer had to be her favorite season… well, second favorite season. Her actual favorite is Spring, given all of the aromas the season itself provided with growing leaves, morning dew, and plentiful flowers that bloom during that time. That's why this time of year was something she loved. The transition to one beautiful season to another gave the perfect conditions for her to be out and about. Even with her injury, and even if she's limited to the courtyard of her mansion.

Her one bare foot gently grazed the small ponds water, slightly sloshing the cool water around as she went; hugging her booted leg to her chest as she stared down to the otherwise still water. She had never grown tired of being in the courtyard, no matter how many times she's been in it. It was probably her favorite spot in her home, if anything; and since she sprained her ankle and scored some free time due to it, she can finally spend some time there… after her ankle healed up a bit, of course.

Sure it sucked; being immobile for a while and resting it while she was off her feet. But a major silver lining came through to her the previous night. And now she wouldn't of had it any other way.

She was grateful for him coming to see her, and was grateful for the day she spent lounging around with him. But the highlight of that night was something she could never forget, and something she was the most grateful for. She warmly smiled when thoughts of the night crossed her mind again, a slight blush tinting her cheek as she let out a small giggle.

She was excited to have her new boyfriend over for the weekend. Especially because she lived alone in such a massive home. Having someone around always made the place feel less empty. But with him? It was like the entire house was filled, almost as if she was throwing a party. It was one of the many quirks she loved about him, even if it was irritating at times.

By the way, where was he? Didn't he say that he was about to pull in to her driveway about… 10 minutes ago?

"Oh! There you are!"

Ribbon Girl slightly perked up at the familiar voice, her eyes immediately darting over to the one entrance the courtyard had; eyes lighting up at the form who stood there. "Springy!~" She cheered, throwing her arms up in an almost child-like manner. "You found me!~"

The distant form chuckled as he began to approach her. "That I did. Why are you out here, anyways? I thought you'd come in greet me like yesterday."

"Ehee… well…" Ribbon blushed out of slight embarrassment. "I was gonna do that, but then I remembered that I really couldn't stand up on my own since that would probably flare up my ankle pain again." She watched the man, who was now next to her, take a seat. "Sorry I made you look for me, Spring…"

The man chuckled, turning a bit to try to better make eye contact with her. "Yo, it's fine, okay?" He reached over and softly pinched one of her cheeks in a playful manner, chuckling as he noticed her blush growing darker. "What matters is that I found you, and I get to bother you for the rest of the weekend now because of it."

"Oh stop!" Ribbon chuckled, playfully swatting at him. "You're not a bother."

"Are you sure?"

"... Okay maybe you're a little bit bothersome-"

"Ah! There we go."

"Oh shush."

The man chuckled once more, moving closer to wrap an arm around her. "But that's why you love me, right?" Ribbon turned her head to him, her deep blue eyes locking with his aquamarine ones. "Well…" She grinned. "One of the reasons."

"Right answer." He smiled, leaning in to close their gap in a short yet sweet kiss. Once he pulled away, he gave her a tight squeeze before standing up. "Y'need help up?"

"Oh definitely." She said, holding her arms up; expecting him to grab a hold of both of them to keep her balance as she tried to stand. Instead she saw him reach down for her, scooping her up in a near bridal fashion as he pulled her back to him. Her face going pink with the sudden action.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" The man smirked, his forehead resting against hers.

"Of course I-I wasn't!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What made you think I did!?" The man laughed, making her face grow darker. "A-anyways, could you put me down now?"

"I dunno Ribbs, you're kinda nice to hold."

"Spring Man!"

"Okay, okay! I'll put you down!"

Spring Man carefully placed her back on the grass, holding her hips in order to keep her from losing her balance. "You need help getting your crutches too?"

"Yeah, that would help a lot."

...

Ribbon struggled moving down the dirt walkway that moved through the courtyard, resulting in the two walking at a somewhat slow pace. Not that it mattered or anything, they weren't hurrying to go anywhere. There was no rush. It was just them. And that's all that they really cared about.

Spring Man hovered over Ribbon as she fidgeted with her crutches, gently placing a hand on her back while holding the other out in front of her; readying himself in case she happened to slip.

"You… don't need to do that, y'know." Ribbon chuckled, causing the spring fighter to reel back, sharply removing his arms from around her.

"I-I uh-" He scratched the back of his head, slipping a free hand into his pocket. "... S-Sorry." He paused, letting out a loud huff as his cheeks slowly began to gain a rosy tint. "I'm just worried, that's all."

She couldn't help but to smile at his reaction, letting out a soft giggle as she looked down the pathway that was ahead. "Alright.~"

"R-Ribbs-"

"No, no really. I'm fine!" She stopped walking just to playfully nudge him. "This isn't the first time I used these things out here, y'know?"

"Wait, what?" Spring Man paused once more. "What happened the last time!?"

"It was a little bit after I got my arms. I tore a tendon or somethin' somewhere in my left leg while practicing my ability and had to use these for like, almost two months."

"Ouch. That bites."

"Yeah, yeah. It sucked." She pouted. "And even now, years after it happened? I still get pain in it when I'm performing or fighting-"

"Wait, is that why you lead with your right leg for each divebomb you do?"

"Pretty much." She let off a small smile once more. "You're pretty observant, Spring."

"I-I uh-" Spring Man looked away, his cheeks completely flushed. "I take my job pretty seriously, y-y'know."

"Oh, I know." She smirked. "And knowing your personality, 'ARMS fighter' is probably your only profession."

"Well… uh…"

"Hm, did you have another job before you became an ARMS fighter?"

"I-I...Okay, I worked as a delivery boy for a pizzeria on the other side of the city for like a week when I was in high school."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"I got… I got fired."

"Hm? For what?"

"I…" Spring Man looked down at his hands, which were now clasped in front of him; twiddling his thumbs as he let out his answer. "I… stole a slice from each pizza I delivered."

"Wait, what!? Really?" Ribbon Girl laughed, stopping in place just so she can hold her head; causing Spring Man's blush to go even darker than it already was.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, why won't 'chya."

"Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry!" She wiped away a small tear that began to form. "That reasoning though! It's just so… you!"

"Y'know that's exactly what my auntie said once she found out that I got fired."

"Wait, auntie?"

"Yeah, I grew up with my aunt. Is that an issue or somethin'?"

"No, No! Not at all! I just thought that someone as upbeat as you are would've grown up with their parents, y'know?"

"Well I didn't… I actually don't remember them to be honest."

"Oh…" The two stopped in place, the sudden change of mood sinking into the both of them as Spring Man let out a deep sigh. Ribbon furrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip in worry as she thought of a way to, at least, make him feel a tiny bit better. "I-I'm sorry! Uh…" She frantically looked around, her eyes landing on a nearby bench. "Here, here! U-uh… Why don't we sit down?"

…

"So… the last time you remember seeing them was when you were ten?"

Ribbon sighed, staring over at Spring Man with a rather worried look in her eyes; clasping her hands on her lap as she waited for a response.

"Last I remember, yeah." Spring Man slouched back in his seat. "They were going through a rather rough divorce and were afraid that they would hurt me. So they put me in a local family members care and that's the last I saw of 'em."

"Oh… Well, do they still keep in touch with you?"

"Of course." Spring Man sniffled. "I get letters from them all of the time… I'll uh… show you one when I get the chance to."

They both paused, a rather stressed yet awkward silence lingered between the two as Spring Man covered his face with one of his hands. Trying his best to shield his tears from Ribbon Girl.

"I-I uh-" She slightly panicked, absent mindedly placing a hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't of brought it u-"

"I-it's fine." Spring Man sighed. "I just… a big part of me misses 'em. Y'know?"

"O-oh…" Ribbon's shoulders slumped slightly, frowning as she gently rubbed his shoulder. "... They're still out there, right?"

"Yeah… I-I think they are, knowing that I still get the letters from time to time."

"Then maybe you'll see them again!"

Spring Man looked up at her, his eyes slightly widening. "You… Really think so…?"

"Of, course! I mean- they probably won't recognize you at all when you first see them again, but I'm sure they'll come around eventually!"

Another short pause lingered between the two as the blue-haired fighter sat up, looking away from Ribbon and up at the sky as he let out another sigh. "You think…" He nipped at his lower lip. "You think that they'll still love me? And be proud of what I've become?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't!" Ribbon grinned, wrapping her arms around him in the form of a delicate embrace. "You're their son after all! And if they're still sending you letters, I'm sure that means that they miss you too!"

"I uh, Ribbon?" Spring Man turned his head back towards Ribbon Girl, their noses being centimeters apart from one another as they locked eyes. "T-Thank you."

"Hey!~ No problem!" Ribbon smile grew a bit wider. "Just… Keep your chin up until you see them again? Okay?"

"Okay…"

"... Y'feel any better now that you've talked about it?"

"A-a little bit, yeah."

"Good." Ribbon planted a short, firm, yet sweet kiss on his lips with a soft chuckle. "I don't want my Springy to be all down in the dumps this weekend."

"Y-Yeesh Ribbs." Spring Man rolled his eyes, a subtle blush reforming on his cheeks. "You sure know how to make a guy embarrassed."

"Oh do I now?" Ribbon chuckled once more. "Well I'll have you know that I only embarrass those who really mean a lot to me."

"Boy, do I feel special."

"You should."

The two giggled in unison; sharing another sweet kiss before gazing into one another's eyes once more.

"So…" Ribbon blushed. "How did it taste?"

"U-Uh…" Spring Man's blush grew significantly darker at the sudden question. "T-The kiss o-or-"

"No, you doofus!~" She laughed, resting her forehead onto his. "I was referring to the pizza slices you stole from your old workplace! Did it taste good?"

"Oh." He pulled away suddenly, quickly sifting through the memories of his days as a delivery boy before spilling out his answer. "Oh no, their pizza is awful. Probably the worst pizza in the city if you ask me."

Ribbon Girl covered her mouth, trying not to let any further fits of laughter to slip through her lips. Smirking at his brutally honest answer as she did so. "Oh really? I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
